Battle for Motorcity
Battle for Motorcity is the first episode of Season One of Motorcity. It first aired April 30, 2012 and introduces most of the main characters, as well as some recurring. Overview Kane tries to cripple Motorcity, but when the East-Side gate, which he is trying to destroy, is restarted by Mike, he lures the Burners into a trap so he can destroy Motorcity. Synopsis The episode opens with Mike and Chuck traveling in the under depths of Detroit to retrieve a fusion battery to power the East-Side Gate. Throughout the search, however, they have to avoid electrified cables and mutant rats. Eventually, the two find the fusion battery and happen to reach an old body shop that holds various parts that could benefit them. As Mike tries to retrieve a skull accessory to use as a gear stick knob, Julie communicates with Mike to tell him that Kane's troops are preparing to storm in the East-Side Gate of Motorcity. Now at the East-Side Gate, Julie, who is with Texas and Dutch, warns Mike that the East-Side Gate has completely shut down, prompting Chuck and Mike to hurry with the fusion battery. Once Chuck is finally able to get the skull, it triggers the shop to cave in. Mike and Chuck are able to escape the under depths with their lives and race to the East-Side Gate, only for Kane to appear on a hologram screen and announce that he will be engaging into battle to end Motorcity. This forces Julie, Texas, and Dutch to activate their defense modes and prepare for battle. After Mike is able to defeat a large robot released by Kane, Kane once again shows up to speak with Mike, revealing that Mike used to be his cadet and that he turned his back on Detroit Deluxe, also stating that Mike will eventually do the same to Motorcity. Back in Detroit Deluxe, Kane is shown speaking with his partner, Tooley, stating that Detroit would now be completely his had he known of Mike's betrayal beforehand. In the Burners' Garage, the group is getting work done. Julie confronts Mike about what Kane said and tells him not to worry about it. Julie then leaves to go home—Detroit Deluxe. After she leaves, Kane notifies Detroit about an important announcement and that he will be appearing in person. This triggers Mike to confront Kane. However, Chuck and Dutch disapprove. Meanwhile, Julie reaches home and is contacted by her friend, Claire, who notifies her about the announcement she missed, wanting to look into it. Eventually, the Burners leave for Detroit Deluxe. KaneCo Tower Julie sneaks into Kane's tower and finds out shocking information about the announcement, provoking her to tell her friends. When Mike, Chuck, Texas, and Dutch drive into Deluxe, Julie warns them and tells them to turn around. Trying to tell him it's a trap, Mike refuses to listen and proceeds. Encountering Kane, it's revealed to be a hologram. Cornered by robots, they are contained in pods and Kane then makes the announcement about him capturing Mike and his teammates. Now that the Burners were were out of the picture, Kane could now destroy Motorcity and releases his robots into the area. Julie attempts to free her friends, but is caught sneaking out by her father—Kane. She tries to explain that what he's doing is wrong, but he refuses to listen. While Mike is with Chuck, Chuck tells Mike that he believes that he can still get them out of this troubling situation. Communicating with them, Julie contacts Tooley who, foolishly, falls into her game and gives her a security code that can release them. Freeing them, Mike finally encounters Kane in the flesh but Mike refuses to attack him and continues on to save Motorcity. East-Side Gate Driving into Motorcity, they face the robots and negotiate, eventually leading the robots to destroy one another. However, this leaves one robot left. Kane them comes in, and gains manual control of the robot himself. A large battle breaks out between Kane and Mike and he ultimately defeats Kane, thus making Motorcity live to see another day. Cast * Reid Scott - Mike Chilton * Mark Hamill - Abraham Kane * Kate Micucci - Julie Kane * Nate Torrence - Chuck * Kel Mitchell - Dutch * Jess Harnell -Texas * Jim Breuer - Tooley * Brain Doyle-Murray - Jacob Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Motorcity